Bones:Sick Day
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: Temperance Brennan-Booth had gone to work sick and ended up having to come home. Based off a RP i'm doing on myspace.


Bones: Sick Day

Summary: Temperance Brennan-Booth had gone to work sick and ended up having to come home. Based off a RP i'm doing on myspace.

Couples: Booth/Bones

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to FOX and Hart Hensen

* * *

Temperance had woke up with a headache and ignored it to go get her day started. Seeley had gone to work early because of a meeting so she had to get Parker to school and Jaden to pre school. The twins usually came to work with her and played in her office. She took a quick shower to try and loosen some of the sore muscles. She feed the kids and went about bringing them where they belonged.

As she was driving she became light headed and tried to ignore it once again. When she pulled up to the pre school she turned to look at Parker saying "keep an eye on the girls please." She took Jaden out of his booster seat and cuddled him close to her chest. It was a breezy winter morning. She got Jaden signed in and watched as he walked off to a classroom. She walked back outside feeling herself shiver and knew she looked like shit. She got back into the car and heard Parker saying "Doctor Bones you okay?" She nodded her head a little bit and said "I'm fine Bud." Temperance drove to his school next watching as he ran off into the building.

Temperance pulled back into traffic heading towards the Jeffersonian trying to think positive about getting through the day. She never got sick but when she did it wasn't good. She parked in her normal spot and went about getting the stroller out of the trunk. She placed the sleeping babies into the stroller and walked inside. Temperance got the babies settled into the play pen and than went to book up her computer. She knew she had to get some work done no matter what. She had answered all her mail and was about to had back towards the platform.

Angela was standing on the platform working on a facial reconstruction and saw Temperance scanning herself on. She saw the way her best friend looked and said "Sweetie you don't look so good." Temperance walked over to the body hearing what she said and answered "It's just a cold I'll be fine." Angela walked to her side putting a hand to Temperance's forehead and said "Your burning up sweetie you should be home." Temperance ignored her and continued working quietly with the body.

Angela went back to examine the skull as she listened to Temperance begin coughing. About an hour went by and things were getting worse not better for Temperance. She had gone back to her office to begin the task of answering her email again. She knew that she should be home resting but instead she had to be her stubborn self again. The twins had woke up about an hour ago but were content in there play pen for now. That was one thing she was glad about not up to chasing the girls around right now.

She couldn't focus on the computer screen by time lunch came around. She had fed the girls there lunch and had let them out of the play pen. She watched them from where she sat at her desk. She knew her fever had gone up along with the sore throat. Angela had walked into the office and said "Does Booth know you came to work like this?" She shook her head at Angela saying "He wouldn't have let me leave the house if he knew Ang." Angela sighed nodding her head hoping she would call Booth soon or she would. Angela didn't want to see her friend like this anymore.

Meanwhile across town Seeley had just gotten out of his meeting. It had been 4 long hours of him wishing someone ended up dead. He wanted to get out of the meeting that much. He was going through a few files on his desk when his cell began chripping. He looked to see who it was and smiled seeing Bones number. He leaned back in his seat saying "Hey Bones…….What's wrong?……Go lay down I'm on my way." He hung up the phone grabbing his jacket. He couldn't believe that she waited this long to call him.

Back at the Jeffersonian Temperance had called Seeley waiting for him to pick up. When he did she said "Booth….can you please come take me home?…..I'm sick and can't focus on anything….thank you." She hug the phone up and slowly stood up gripping the desk to get her balance. Angela walked back into the office and said "Sweetie you need to lay down." This time around she nodded her head without a fight heading to the couch.

Angela watched this and gathered the twins things together knowing Booth was on his way. That most have been the only reason why Temperance gave in with laying on the couch. She caught Gracie as the baby tried climbing the bookcase and put her Jacket on. She bundled her into a blanket placing her into the stroller. She than caught Chrissy doing the same thing with her. The girls weren't too happy about being strapped into the stroller but went along with it.

Seeley parked beside Temperance's car glad he had a spare key right now. He began to switch the 2 car seats and 1 booster seat into the SUV. He locked up her car and headed inside hoping she listened to him about laying down. He nodded at the security guard before making his way into the lab. He headed right for Temperance's office seeing Angela standing up from the stroller. He smiled in thanks seeing everything packed up as he headed to the couch kneeling down placing a hand to her forehead. He sighed feeling how hot she was and said "Temp come on."

Temperance opened her eyes squinting from the light as she slowly sat up saying "Hey." He took the jacket Angela handed to him slipping it onto Temperance saying "Hey come on you should be in bed resting with medicine." She nodded her head against his shoulder trying to stand up but the world began spinning. He caught her before she hit the floor and said "that's it Ang can you please get the girls." He had lifted Temperance into his arms cuddling her close. Angela nodded her head grabbing Temperance's things placing them in the stroller as well before walking out of the office. Seeley followed not to far behind them feeling Temperance sagging in his arms. He kissed her forehead saying "You should've called me sooner."

Temperance kept her eyes closed and mumbled "Sorry thought I could handle this." He nodded his head opening the passenger door sitting her inside. He turned the SUV on cranking the heat up as she said "The car seats are in my car." He leaned over after buckling her in saying "No I moved them in here relax okay."

He walked to Angela and lifted Chrissy into his arms bringing her to one of the car seats placing her inside. Angela had handled putting Gracie into the SUV. He closed the doors and than placed the stroller into the trunk. He thanked Angela before getting into the SUV and driving away. He headed right for Jaden's day care and parked on the curb. He turned to look at Temperance saying "I'm running inside to get Jaden." He saw her simply nod her head keeping her eyes closed.

He climbed out of the SUV running inside the building smiling at the people at the front desk. He signed Jaden out and waited for them to grab the toddler. He was looking at a picture when he saw a sleepy Jaden heading his way. Booth kneeled down in front of the toddler lifting him into his arms and heard the teacher say "It was nap time so he might fall back to sleep." Booth smiled nodding his head feeling the toddler's head on his shoulder.

He made sure Jaden was covered up and walked outside to the SUV. He opened the back door and placed the toddler into the Booster seat. Jaden fell asleep a few minutes into the car ride as they hit the afternoon traffic. Booth sighed hoping they weren't here for long. He had two cranky babies, a sick wife, and a sleeping toddler in the SUV. He was tempted to put the sirens on. With in the next 20 minutes he pulled into the driveway and turned to Bone saying "I'm going to get the kids inside first." He wasn't going to risk her having another dizzy spell. He kept the SUV on so she would stay warm as he went about getting the girls into the stroller.

He carried Jaden and pushed the stroller to the front door. Once inside he laid Jaden down on the chair and set the twins into the playpen. At least until he could come back into the living room to watch them. He saw the girls trying to find away out of the playpen and said "Be good for Daddy until he get's mommy inside." Booth walked back outside and gathered Temperance into his arms. He carried her into the house and right upstairs.

When in the master bedroom he laid Temperance down onto the bed walking over to the dresser to get her changed into Pj's. He pulled her jacket, shoes, and clothes off before changing her. He than stood up walking to the bathroom grabbing a glass of water and some medicine. We went back to her side and said "Here take this and rest." She opened her eyes enough to look at him and said "Thank you." Booth leaned down to kiss her forehead and than walked out of the room.

Seeley watched the kids for the rest of the day feeding and putting them down for a nap. Around 3 Seeley bundled the kids back up to go pick up Parker. The 8 year old was waiting for them outside the school rushing forward to the SUV. Once home Seeley made dinner for everyone and cleaned up as well. He didn't want bones to worry about a mess tomorrow. He settled all the kids down to sleep and than went up to the master bedroom.

Seeley Saw her sitting up on the bed watching TV and smiled. She looked a little better as he went to her side saying "How you feeling?" She shifted pulling him down beside her saying "Thanks for today I'm much better." He leaned down kissing her softly and said "Glad your better." He would jump to help her any day as long as she was safe. Booth held her close to his chest watching the rest of whatever she was watching. He smiled a bit at how comfortable they were at the moment and wouldn't change it for the whole world.


End file.
